The main objective of this application is to establish a Comprehensive NeuroAIDS Core Center (CNACC) at Temple University with the goal to improve and expand research related to HIV-1/AIDS and its associated neurological and mental disorders. The infrastructure built through this core facility will provide local and regional investigators with broad, reliable and efficient services including establishing primary mammalian cell culture from brain and virus infection, gene expression and proteomics analysis at the tissue, cellular, and molecular levels to unravel the mechanisms of disease and discoveries of new biomarkers, developing new experimental animals to investigate the molecular biology, pathogenesis, and cognitive aspects of HIV-1 CNS disease, and clinical and neurobehavioral examination at both domestic and international levels. The Administrative Core will provide the infrastructure for coordinating and overseeing all activities of the CNACC including delineation of the strategic plan, identification of short and long term objectives, execution of detailed plans to be implemented, carrying out internal and external reviews and assessment tools based on established criteria to ensure productive and efficient use of resources to achieve the overall objectives of CNACC and offer biostatistical support for data analysis and interpretation obtained from basic science and clinical cores.